Benjaminas Jakševičius
| birth_place = Panevezys, Russian Empire | death_date = | death_place = Kaunas, USSR | nationality = Lithuanian | occupation = Sculptor | training = | movement = | resting_place = Kavarskas Cemetery | children = 4 (Irena, Birutė, Vytautas and Algimantas) | spouse = Elžbieta Jakševičienė (1925–1932) | relatives = Father Aleksandras Jakševičius, Brother Vincentas Jakševičius | notable_works = Panevėžys Cathedral (1929–1930, interior), sculptures in Troškūnai }} Benjaminas Jakševičius (March 31, 1895 in Panevėžys – August 13, 1979 in Kaunas) was a Lithuanian sculptor and partisan. Together with his brother Vincentas and nephews Silvanas and Adomas, he contributed to religious art by building sacred statues and altars, mainly in Panevėžys, Švėkšna and various other parts of Lithuania.Articles about brothers Jakševičiai in Lithuanian magazine "Žemaičių žemė" He also built several sculptures, predominantly religious ones, in Troškūnai, Kavarskas, Burbiškis, Upytė, Raguva and Pasvalys. Biography Jakševičius was the youngest among his brothers, born to a peasant family. His father Aleksandras was a carpenter and sculptor. In 1915 he worked for his oldest brother, Vincentas. At the same year he was summoned to the civil service in the Tsarist army. He was released from the service later due to his illness and lived in Yekaterinburg Governorate for a while. In 1918 he came back to Lithuania, where he lived mostly in Švėkšna and Panevėžys from 1922 to 1925 while engaging in creating religious art. Later he moved to Kavarskas and married Elžbieta Striogaitė on November 28, 1925 with whom he had four children. However, he was soon left a widower, as his wife died in 1932, leaving four small children. Benjaminas Jakševičius lived in Kavarskas until 1945, at the same time traveling to other places where he worked as a sculptor and church decorator. In July 1945, he joined anti-Soviet resistance movement and was a member of "Liūtas" and "Žaibas" squads (parts of Vytis district, codename Dzedunia and Šaltekšnis. He was caught in 1948 in Miknevičius' forest, not far away from Raguva and sentenced to 25 years of imprisonment in GULAG. He spent most of his prison term as a deportee in the Mordovian ASSR. In 1960s he was allowed to move to any Soviet republic, except Lithuanian SSR,According to the law adopted suddenly after Stalin's death by the Chairman of the Supreme Soviet of the Lithuanian SSR Justas Paleckis, people that were deported to the Far East in the Stalinist USSR were not able to come back to Lithuanian SSR. but he came back to Lithuania nevertheless and was under surveillance by KGB until his death. Jakševičius died on August 13, 1979 in Kaunas and was buried in Kavarskas Cemetery in the family grave with the white concrete sculpture of St. Mary created by him. Two of his sons, Vytautas and Algimantas, were folk artists. His oldest daughter Irena Jakševičiūtė-Sabūnienė, a former active helper of Lithuanian partisans during the postwar years, was posthumously recognized as a Lithuanian freedom fighter (laisvės kovų dalyvis). Legacy The wooden chess carved by Jakševičius and some of his photos are on exhibition in the Ninth Fort,https://www.limis.lt/greita-paieska/perziura/-/exhibit/preview/60000001190787 as well as one family photo in Antanas Baranauskas and Antanas Vienuolis-Žukauskas memorial museum. Many sculptures and gravestones made by Jakševičius are a part of Lithuanian National heritage. References Category:1895 births Category:1979 deaths Category:Lithuanian partisans Category:Lithuanian sculptors Category:People from Panevėžys Category:20th-century Lithuanian sculptors Category:Prisoners and detainees of the Soviet Union Category:Gulag detainees